Here with you
by Vickysg1
Summary: She nearly lost him. Part of the No Matter What Series.


Here with you

Author: Vicky

E-Mail:

WebSite: perso.wanadoo.fr/vickyfics/index.html

Category: romance

Summary: She nearly lost him

Season/Sequel: part of the _No Matter What_ series, post _Sweet Secret_

Spoilers: my fic _Sweet Secret_

Rating: G

Archives: my website, others ask please, I never refuse

Disclaimer: I own neither the show nor the characters. I don't earn any money; I just do it for fun.

Author's Note: Finally another fic in the series. I'm sorry it took this long! This time and for now on, it is set post _Sweet Secret_ so you better read this one first if you haven't done so already. Many thanks to my ever so fantastic beta, Jaclyn.

You have a go !

As she entered the infirmary, Elizabeth immediately noticed that John's eyes were closed. She knew better though than to think that he was really asleep.

And she was right.

As soon as she was close enough to the bed, he opened his eyes and smiled at her. Returning his smile, she stepped closer and came to sit on the bed. Before he could speak, she closed the distance between them and kissed him, leaving both of them breathless by the time they broke it.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked her when he caught his breath, drawing her closer to him and forcing her to lie down on her side beside him.

"I haven't even tried to," she admitted. Last night, she had fallen asleep only because she had felt relieved that he was back home, but tonight, questions kept running in her head. Sensing that he was going to talk, she put a finger against his lips. "Abby and Sedge are at Teyla's. She offered to take them for the night, and I accepted. And since she promised Abby that she would teach her one of her childhood games, it was sold rather quickly."

"I'm glad they get along well. If we want to we can have some time for ourselves, that way," he added with a sly smile.

"Oh yeah? And what would you need the time for?" she teased, pushing up on her hands, careful of his injuries. She was rewarded when he leaned up and took her mouth in a slow kiss, showing her exactly what he meant.

"I was thinking about something along those lines," he answered, with their lips just slightly apart.

"Sounds interesting," she grinned at him, before she quickly sobered up. "I nearly lost you…," she whispered. "I know that it's part of our everyday life, but this time it came way too close."

"I know," he just said, kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry for having worried you. I promise not to do that anymore."

"You know you can't. It goes with the job. We both know that you can be hurt or worse whenever you go through the gate, or even here in Atlantis."

"Actually, I can promise."

"John Sheppard, what are you up to?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I stop going on missions…"

"You can't do that!" Elizabeth interrupted him before he could go any further.

"Yes, I can, and I'm going to. Now that Abby only has me left, I can't continue risking my life knowing that."

Elizabeth didn't know how to answer that. She knew that he was right, but deep inside her, she couldn't help but think that he wasn't meant to stay on Atlantis full time. He needed to go on missions with his team or he would go stir crazy. But she also knew that she couldn't force him to go and leave Abby behind.

"You sure about that," she finally said after a minute or two of complete silence.

"I don't know…," he admitted. "But I guess it would be the better choice. For Abby, and for us too," he added with a small smile.

"Why don't you talk to your team about that? They're affected by your decision, whatever it is. But for the moment, don't make any decision. You have plenty of time to think about it while you're on medical leave. I don't want you to regret anything. If when you're back to duty you still want to stop going on missions, then it'll be time to talk about it seriously."

"Now I understand better how you've brokered that many treaties. You really know how to talk people into doing what you want, uh?"

"I'm not talking you into doing what _I_ want," she reminded him a little more forcefully than what was necessary.

"Hey, it's ok, I was just kidding. I know you're not. I'll follow your advice."

"Promise me something though."

"Anything you want."

"Whatever your final decision is, be sure that's what you really want. Don't do anything because you think it'd be better for Abby. I know, you don't want her to be an orphan if you…," her voice broke and she couldn't finish her sentence. She'd rather not think about that just hours after he nearly died. "But later, she might realise that you've given up on something that you like because of her, and she might feel guilty."

"I promise."

"Good. I'll leave you to sleep now," she said, moving to get up, but he put a hand on her arm to stop her.

"Why don't you stay a bit more? You told me that Abby is spending the night with Teyla, so it's not like you're in any hurry.

"I could," she said, feigning thinking about it. "But then, I could just go back to our quarters, and linger in a hot bath since I can, now."

"Elizabeth…," he groaned. "Why don't you wait for me to get better to do that? I could join you, give you a back massage, and much more," he added the last part in a low voice, his face buried in her neck. He nipped slightly at the skin he found there, and she couldn't hold back a moan.

"Could you not do that in the infirmary?" Carson said, as he entered the room. He smiled as the couple pulled back from each other and they both blushed, Elizabeth looking anywhere but at him and redder than her companion. "I came to see if you were fine, but from what I see, you are. Are you in any pain, lad?" he asked, anyway.

"I'm ok. The medication and Elizabeth are doing wonders," he couldn't help but say, loving to see her blush.

"Good, good. Well, I'm leaving you two lovebirds alone. But please, for the sake of the nurses and anyone else who could happen to come, remember that you're not in your quarters."

"Carson…," Elizabeth tried to warn, but the lack of conviction in her voice and her blushing face didn't help.

The doctor left with a chuckle, thinking that they were way too easy to embarrass. He was happy that they had found each other; since they were together they both seemed to be more open. He knew it was a bit sappy, but they were good together. He wouldn't be surprised if things evolved rapidly between them, actually, he would be if it was the contrary. He and Laura might have been together longer than Elizabeth and John, but he wasn't ready yet to take the step his friends would certainly take soon; maybe in a few months time, but not now. Shrugging off his coat, he thought about Laura who was probably waiting for him in his quarters, and if he was a little tired from his day, he wouldn't mind if things got to the point where the couple were just a few minutes ago, and past that point since _they_ would be alone.

"I should go…," Elizabeth whispered when Carson left them alone, though her voice lacked conviction.

"Stay for tonight, please." To make his point, he kissed her lips, once, twice, before taking them in a long kiss.

"The bed's a little small for the two of us…," she tried to protest, breathless from their kiss.

"You know you love to cuddle. Come on, Liz…"

"Ok," she finally relented. "But if you're in any pain because of it, it'll be your own fault."

"I'll gladly take the blame. I've missed you the past few nights," he said as she settled under the covers after having taken off her boots.

"Last night you were out cold, how could you have missed me?" she teased, lying her head in the crook of his neck.

"I've sensed that you weren't where you were supposed to be, that is, lying right next to me."

"Nice try…," she chuckled. "Now, sleep."

"Yes, Ma'am."

He turned his head and dropped a kiss on her head as she draped an arm over his chest, careful of his injuries. They fell asleep rather fast, both of them exhausted by the last few days.

The nurses who came to check on John during the night all smiled at the sight, and though they knew they probably shouldn't allow it, neither wanted to wake Elizabeth up and ask her to leave.

When Carson entered the infirmary in the morning, he found them still deep asleep, and was reluctant too to wake them though he knew that she had a briefing with one of the teams soon. Instead, he just contacted Chuck and told him to cancel it, saying that she was taking the morning off by doctor's orders. He would probably be in for an earful by Elizabeth when she woke up, but he was ready to risk that.

After the last few days, they both needed to be with each other, and that was what mattered the most.

Fini.


End file.
